elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nightingale Armor/Archive 1
What sub-type is this armor? That is, what perk do you need to upgrade it to its fullest, if any? It's not the arcane perk. I'm thinking Daedric or Ebony It's neither, as it is leather armor. Leather and Iron weapons and armors dont have a perk associated with them; this means that it cannot be fully upgraded (much like the Thieve's Guild and Guildmaster armors, as well as the Dark Brotherhood armors). It definitely does not fall under the ebony smithing perk. It is however possible to fully upgrade the armor using fortifying potions and enchants to essentially duplicate having such a perk. : I'm thinking that it might fall under advanced armors perk. I have no idea, but I know for sure it needs a perk. Otherwise, you could get it past flawless with no perks. 08:25, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Can you sell this armour anywhere? I have been to several general stores and fences and I can't sell it. I don't want to drop it or keep it for no reason, it is worth a bit and I am going for the gold touch achievement. :If you can't sell it to a fence, then I'm going to guess it can't be sold, since fences will buy anything and everything that the player's allowed to sell. Kind of makes sense, actually: if you really can replace it by just going back to the armor stone, then being able to sell it would be a really easy infinite gold exploit. Just chuck it in a chest or give it to a follower, I guess. Tyrasis (talk) 05:08, November 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Once you get the perk that allows you to sell any type of item to any merchant you can sell it. 08:38, December 1, 2011 (UTC) What level is needed to get this armor with the highest possible stats? 00:06, November 30, 2011 (UTC) I just found it: 32+ gives the best stats, however the Muffle effect on the boots may be the same regardless of level? The Nightingale armor can be replaced if lost, Just go back and touch the same stone that she tells you from before. Would this let me get a leveled version, basically letting me upgrade to the higher tier?' 10:42, November 30, 2011 (UTC)' Considered coolest armor in the game by most? Source please.. You and 4 friends is not a valid statistical populatuin! You are right, it is a personal opinion and should not have been there. Loonix (talk) 21:50, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Can you really replace the armor, or is everyone just parotting what they've heard or read? Thus far, I have actually found no evidence that it does indeed allow you to replace the armor. All accounts I have read suggest it doesn't, and my personal experience reflects this. Under what conditions will the armor be replaced? What constitutes lost? Surely not out of inventory, that would allow duplication, and accounts of people who have sold the armor and waited for the shops to reset have not received a replacement. -- 00:26, December 15, 2011 (UTC) : I am reasonably certain selling it would never result in its ultimate loss. I have seen items I've sold to merchants kept for weeks in-game. I'm testing this right now to see if it's possible to actually replace this once it is REALLY lost (like left on a dead body and it disappears). I'll also try manually deleting it, though obviously this is using console commands where I'd prefer not to. Incrognito (talk) 17:36, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Non-upgradable Bug I just wanted to point out while that might be a valid bug for some people, if you have fine-cut void salts in your inventory it will not let you upgrade the armor because it's a quest item and for some reason the game equates the fine-cut with the regular void salts. It's a miscellaneous quest, so it will not show up in your journal, and I picked mine up randomly in some cave and never even met the quest giver until I turned them in. Go to Dawnstar and give the salts to Captain Wayfinder, and then you should be able to upgrade the armor. :Fine-cut voids salts are all shades of buggy, actually. I was able to turn them in to finish the quest and then hit an alchemy bench and use them in three potions before they were consumed. Tyrasis (talk) 06:57, January 29, 2012 (UTC) "Skyrim" armor? Is it really necessary to put "Nightingale Armor (Skyrim)"? I don't think there was Nightingale Armor in any other TES game, so this is just fluff. ~ Novawolf (talk) 01:21, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ::It still works for keeping order, for future TES games if a nightingale armor appears no edit will be needed. I't also a good way to know what game is this armor from without having to read the description. "although there have been reports of players receiving lower versions of the armor even though they are above level 32" --> what nonsense is this? you get the strongest version of the armor as long as you are level 32 or above when you start the trinity restored quest, period. What color? okay its driving me crazy! It may sound stupid.... is nightingale armor blue or black? 08:07, February 9, 2012 (UTC)Rich text editor, wpTextbox1, press ALT 0 for help.html { _overflow-y: scroll; cursor: text; *cursor:auto;} img, input, textarea { cursor: default;} can i use extra effect on nightingale armor to put extra enchantments on it? Question Of A Quest Does burning more than 3 bee things at Goldenglow ruin the change of Nightingale Armor? No it does not, it only results in you not being payed for the goldenglow job (instead of congradulating you bryniof will essentially say "What did you think you were doing, I said only burn 3 hives, maven is furious, Ive calmed her for not but youve lost your share". there is no other negative effects other then lost pay and maven and a few negative comments from maven and bryniolf. The nightingale armor should not be effected Mask2697 (talk) 16:36, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Corrected spelling/grammar TRIVIA >Nightingale Armor is unique as it is the only type of apparel in the game to come with a cape, other than Ulfric's Clothes, Hammerfell Garb, and Vampire Royal Armor. I do not think unique means what you think it means. 07:32, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Switching Attributes Has anyone found a way to get the best Nightingale Armor, after obtaining a lower tier one? I was around level 25 so I got the second best, but has anyone 'lost' the armor, to get the new one? If so, how do you 'lose' it to get the best tier? Ebony Phoenix (talk) 19:44, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Attributes Table Please unlock so I can update the tables. 06:44, December 17, 2013 (UTC) :Unlocked! If there are any other article that you need unlocked, could you list them on my talk page. A lot of these articles don't even need to be sysop locked anymore. —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK'!]] 06:48, December 17, 2013 (UTC)